This invention relates to heat dissipating devices and more particularly to such a device for use with a cylindrical object, for example an oil filter that is installed on an engine block, such as in an automobile. The invention also relates to combinations including such a heat dissipating device.
Except where further limited, the word "cylindrical" is used herein in the sense of a convex surface bounded by two parallel planes and generated by a line tracing a closed curve perpendicular to the parallel planes.
The invention will be described hereinafter as related to an oil filter, but this is without limitation, since the invention may also be used to dissipate heat from other items.
It is well known that oil filters attain very high temperatures when their associated engines are operated, and also that performance of oil filters would be enhanced if their operating temperatures were reduced.
The invention enables that result to be attained, with a heat dissipating device that is extremely simple in construction, low in cost, easily applied, easily removed, and that is of long useful life and that is reusable.
Important objects of the invention are to provide a heat dissipating device that attains the above advantages.
The manner in which the above enumerated advantages and objects are attained will appear hereinafter.